


Just a little longer

by Mieremov



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieremov/pseuds/Mieremov
Summary: The Fall has ruined all of humanity, or what was left of it. Few people survived, and most of those people are complete assholes to say the least.After what feels like ages out in the world on his own, Kenma finds a survivors settlement where he can finally rest for a while.Except...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Just a little longer

He was running out of food and water way quicker than expected. Last time he had a proper meal must’ve been at least a few weeks ago, if not months. It felt like an eternity, that’s for sure. He couldn’t stop though, he had to keep walking if he wanted to stay alive. Despite starving, despite freezing, he had to keep moving. He would get nowhere if he stopped.

Kenma’s eyes were starting to get heavy, he couldn’t feel his hands or nose, his legs were starting to hurt badly. Despite that, he kept telling himself not to stop, no matter what. Stopping meant death. If he survived that long he could survive a few more days. The next settlement was around a day or two by walk, he’d get some rest there, maybe some food too. If the survivors allowed him to, he’d stay there until the end of storm season. Yeah, that was a good plan. He just had to get there alive...

Two more days went by, and Kenma only stopped twice in those two days. Once to drink from a river, the other to nap in an abandoned shelter. Once he regained some energy he was back up on his feet. If only his companions saw him, they’d make so much fun of him- or maybe be proud? 

When the Fall started he was away with his family at some fancy resort up in the mountains, far away from home. He and three other people were the only survivors. Two of them he’d never met before, the third he’d exchanged a few words with. The first two never stood out to him; they were boring, they had no fun in them. The last one, however, was a waitress at the resort, around Kenma’s age. She taught him how to make origami cranes during a panic attack caused by some loud asshole, and he thought her some basic survival skills he learned when he was younger. They were a great duo, the two. 

They ganged up soon after the first wave of attacks and left immediately. They knew their chances were slim on their own, so, despite their differences, they decided to stick together for a while. Survived a few years, then one of them fell ill. A few more years and another one was gone. Kenma didn’t really care, to be completely honest. Those two only slowed them down, with their arrogance and perfectionism. He couldn’t stand them, and even if it sounds wrong, he was glad they were gone. It was only Kenma and the girl against the rest of the world, for a while. 

He buried her under a cherry tree in spring, she was the only one he’d given a proper burial to. He had no time to mourn her, or he’d end up the same way. So he kept walking. If he hadn’t been ambushed by random gangs a few times he’d think he’s the last human alive, but that was obiviously false. There were definitely some humans left, most of them assholes, Kenma thought. All of them so far up their asses they wouldn’t even patch him up a little when he was bleeding out in front of their eyes, Kenma quickly learned not to trust anyone wandering those lands. Not that he trusted people before. Except....

Kenma’s eyes lit up at the sight of a rugged sign propped against a tree. It had the name of a nearby survivors camp, and a symbol he knew too well. A little badly drawn bird, technically a crow, spreading its wings above the name of the camp. That symbol was what a certain group of survivors used to identify themselves, and Kenma knew they were of the few people who could still be trusted. If it weren’t for them, he’d be dead, resurrected, and killed again, for sure. He was close, he had to keep walking. And so he did.

He started seeing the gates to the camp from afar, and let out a sigh of relief, already thinking of finally being able to take off his boots, stretch his legs, and sleep for a couple of days. Get a warm meal for a change. Maybe even manage to bathe a little... 

Kenma suddenly tensed up as he felt an arrow fly past his head, barely missing him, followed by a shout he could not quite understand. His eyes scanned the area, not daring to move, not even a single finger. Someone was on top of the gates, pointing an arrow at him, while other people were holding guns. His blood went cold, and he started thinking what the best course of action would be. Maybe they’d let him run away if he showed no threat. They could also shoot him and loot his body. He didn’t have any valuables but they didn’t know that. Maybe the old gun strapped to his back looked promising, or the warm jacket he took from an abandoned house, or the backpack he was carrying in his hand. He couldn’t think, he could barely breathe. He heard the voice again, followed by another voice, and another, until they all stopped in confusion.

The gate opened and a man walked out, face covered by old goggles and a hood. He looked shocked, almost tripping on his way out. He stretched his arm towards Kenma, to which he took a step backwards. His arm was shaking. Why was it shaking? Kenma finally came back to his senses and looked the man up and down, stopping to stare at his outstretched hand. The stranger, realizing something, raised his other hand, alarming Kenma a little, and took off his hood, then his goggles. The man looked Kenma straight in the eyes, then said something Kenma didn’t quite understand, until he repeated himself a second time, voice shaking, eyes watery.

“Kenma? Is that you?”

It all made sense now. He dropped his backpack, feeling tears gather up at the corners of his eyes. Without thinking, he carried his body forwards into the man’s arms, holding onto him for dear life. He felt the warmth of the other’s touch against his own body, and felt as if they were the last ones on earth. And for a moment they were. 

Kenma was crying, and so was Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I post something. Please have mercy. I'll try updating it as often as possible! 
> 
> If you have any ideas feel free to hmu on Instagram or Twitter, both @lawreww!!!!!!


End file.
